ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo on Ice
Nintendo: World on Ice is an ice show that will be produced by Ramon Evangelista (a.k.a. Ramonlle), Nintendo Company and Feld Entertainment. It will star the main characters, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, Daisy, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong; and include characters from other video game companies. And this will be based on "Disney on Ice". Shows: *= Hosted by all the main characters *Nintendo and Video Games All-Stars!: World on Ice (Based on the 1981 show "Walt Disney's World on Ice" and "100 Years of Magic" in a combination) *Lights, Camera, Action!' (Hosted by Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Wario, Peach, and Yoshi. Daisy appears in the finale)' *Pokemon: Togepi's Goodbye (Hosted by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong) *Mario and Peach's Fantastic Journey (Based on Mickey and Minnie's Amazing Journey) *Mario and Donkey Kong's Camping Trip''' (Hosted by Mario, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi. Peach, Daisy, Wario an Luigi appear in the finale)' *Starfox: The Adventure '(Hosted by Mario, Luigi, Peach, Wario, And Donkey Kong)' *Sonic the Hedgehog '(Hosted by Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Wario, and Donkey Kong)' *Mario's Birthday *NintendoLand Adventure (Based on Disneyland Adventure) '(Hosted by Mario, Peach, Wario, and Donkey Kong. Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi appear in the intro, the parade, the conversation moments and the finale)' Video Games and Series in the shows: *Mario series *Legend of Zelda *Metroid *F-Zero *Ice Climber *Fire Emblem *Kid Icarus *Starfox *EarthBound *Pokémon *Kirby *Sonic the Hedgehog *Metal Gear Solid *Pikmin *Animal Crossing Newcomers *Tekken series *Spyro the Dragon Idea Voice Cast: *Walker Boone: Mario *Tony Rosato: Luigi *Dianna Agron: Peach *Deanna Mustard: Daisy, Female Piantas, May *Gilbert Gottfried: Wario *James Woods: Waluigi, Hammer Bros. *Richard Yearwood: Donkey Kong *Tress McNeille: Koopa Troopa *Frank Welker: Dry Bones *Andrew Sabiston: Yoshi *Scott Burns: Bowser, F.L.U.D.D. *Nancy Cartwright: Bowser Jr., Ness *Kathleen Barr: Birdo *John Kassir: Mouser *Seth MacFarlane: Clawgrip *Charlie Adler: Fryguy *Dweezil Zappa: Tryclyde *Bobcat Goldthwait: Tryclyde *Graham McTavish: Tryclyde *Jason Marsden: Diddy Kong *Grey Delisle: Dixie Kong *Charles Martinet: Toadsworth, MC Ballyhoo, Male Piantas *Jeff Pidgeon: Bomb-omb, Red Bomb-omb *Conrad Vernon: Male Nokis *Isaac Marshall: Petey Piranha, King Boo, Boos *Jason Griffith: Sonic, Shadow, Jet the Hawk *Amy Palant: Tails *Lisa Ortiz: Amy Rose *Irene Bedard: Rouge the Bat *Dan Green: Knuckles, Vector, Storm the Albatross *Quinton Flynn: Silver *David Wills: Espio the Chameleon *Bella Hudson: Blaze the Cat, Wave the Swallow *Kyle Hebert: Big the Cat *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Charmy the Bee *Mike Pollock: Dr. Eggman "Ivo" Robotnik *Steve Malpass: Fox McCloud *Alesia Glidewell: Krystal *Dex Manley: Falco Lombardi *Grant Goodeve: Wolf O' Donnell *Nat Wolff: Lucas *Veronica Taylor: Ash Ketchum, Max *Eric Stuart: Brock, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Hunter *Samantha Kelly: Toad, Toadette, Female Nokis, Cream the Rabbit, Misty *Ikue Otani: Pikachu *Andy Ritcher: Charmander *Rachel Lilis: Jessie, Jigglypuff *Ted Lewis: James *Adam Blaustie: Meowth *Stan Hart: Professor Oak, Tortimer the Mayor *Kathleen de Leon Jones: Samus Aran (who will be in a Zero Suit during intros and finales) *John Foo: Jin Kazama *Ian Anthony Dale: Kazuya Mishima, Mewtwo *Jim Cummings: Ganondorf, Heihachi Mishima, Jinpachi Mishima, Moneybags, Roger the Kangaroo, Alex the Velociraptor *Lilsle Wilkerson: Nina Williams, Christie Monterio, Zafina, Panda *Leanne Hardt: Anna Williams *Annie Wood: Julia Chang, Tiny Kong *Lateef Crowder: Eddy Gordo *Joy Jacobson: Lili Rochefort *Corey Burton: Kuma, Goomba, Paragoomba, Paratroopa *Jesse McCartney: Spyro *Zac Efron: Link *Vanessa Hudgens: Zelda *Selena Gomez: Elora *Jennifer Hale: Pelly the Pelican *Susan Blakeslee: Phyllis the Pelican Characters and their clones *Mario = Mickey Mouse *Peach = Minnie Mouse *Wario = Donald Duck *Daisy = Daisy Duck *Yoshi = Pluto *Donkey Kong = Goofy *Luigi = Scrooge McDuck Trivia *The second only series (first was ''Nintendo Monopoly) that were presented in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''are featured in Nintendo: World on Ice. Category:Nintendo